iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf O'Donnell (Stinker)
"Oh. Don't be complicated." -Wolf O'Donnell (Stinker) to Lavender (Stinker) upon their first meeting and how Lavender (Stinker) explains how the two can get along. Wolf O'Donnell (Stinker) is the Stinker version of Wolf O'Donnell. He has everything like his predecessor, except he is more on the side of getting along with Fox's stinker version. He has no trouble eliminating or harming his opponents (Harming Waluigi is quite rare for him but since sitting harms him and Wolf isn't aware of it). He is good at being smart at all times. Physical Appearance Wolf is a gray wolf of the Canidae family (the same family as his rival Fox). He has purple eyes with black outlines around them, and a white line of fur cut in a brutal mohawk style, rivaling Fox's military crew-cut. He has tall pointed ears and a set of sharp teeth, usually shown when he is smiling or snarling. He also has a bushy tail with a split at the tip. He appears to be tall and remarkably muscular, making him physically superior to Fox, as well as implementing the significant rift between the two species. (Weight: 73.02 SK; Height: 6 feet 2 inches) Personality He is brutal, ruthless, stubborn, and has a rebellious distaste for any kind of authority, but is very charismatic in his own way and Fox's equal in flying skill. He, too, doesn't want things to be complicated and can have a stubborn streak on him. He shows no care to harming others, but can show care but very rarely. In the Stinker World When Wolf sits and farts on Waluigi Wolf O'Donnell Wolf first squishes Waluigi by sitting on him in a movie theater (he resits on him but shakes his butt to -> then sits down on Waluigi and will squish Walugi by falling (similar to that of SMBZ) and farting on him on the real Waluigi, and not the Waluigi for Wolf.. (According to Waluigi, Wolf's butt smell is the most grossest of smells, and his farts are worse than his what his butt smells like; according to him, it goes into Stinker level his butt say it'd go into Gray Wolf Stinker's butt. and his farts, it'll go into Lavender (Stinker).) (After Wolf leaves the theater, Waluigi will be on his butt, and on his butt for 6 months with Wolf's butt smell and Wolf's fart smell, and will, during that period, fart each day he is alone from his crew during the 6-month period. After he sat on him, he left his fart(s) smell and his butt smell (stuck) on Waluigi permanently on him and the smell will never go away. Later on, He finally sits and farts on Waluigi in the same places. But due to it being 12 months after Wolf sat and farted on him, Waluigi wasn't all familiar with Wolf as he was; only having flashbacks of him sitting and farting on him. Wolf O'Donnell did in fact flattened Waluigi first (As Wario did that before Wolf sat and farted on him in the same movie theater before being on Wolf O'Donnell's butt Wolf not knowing he is there) then sit and fart on him. He did that in his ship he WAS alone from his crew for 2 months as he tried to remind Waluigi of him. Coincidentally, Wolf (Classified/Corporal as well) keep Waluigi at shape along with Wario. Wolf also proved to be more to have more odor than Classified's farts and is hard for Waluigi for him not to smell his butt or his farts as a result.Category:Characters/People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Characters/People who will fart on Waluigi Category:Stinker Characters Category:Stinker animals Category:Stinker People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Stinker People who will fart on Waluigi Category:Stinker Villains Category:W Category:Wolves Category:Speedy characters Category:New Stinkers